1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a process for forming deep draws on metal sheet frames for personal computers, through which to carry out supporting and anchoring protrusions, and highly recessed or protruding surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
When building personal computers, metal sheet frames are normally used. Inside these frames electronic circuitries assembled on a board are placed close to their base. They are held in place, uplifted over the base of the frame, by means of metal inserts. These metal inserts have a threaded axial hole which can be coupled with a screw to fix the electronic circuit board onto these metal inserts. The edge of these supporting inserts, usually at the base, is shaped and dimensioned in such a way as to be press fixed onto a corresponding hole on the sheet forming the base or, generally, onto the surface of the main metal frame. This process makes it necessary for gauged holes to be made on the frame for the placing of the metal inserts, the production or buying of these metal inserts and their press fixing onto the gauged holes so that they are permanently fixed onto the frame in order to maintain their position rigidly to allow the correct positioning of the electronic board on them and to allow for each metal insert the application of a screw with which to stabilize the same electronic board on the frame. The creation of the hole and the application of the press-on metal insert on it are both operations requiring maximum precision, so that their press-on coupling and the orientation of the insert is highly stable over time. The coupling must therefore be such as to eliminate any possibility of movement of these inserts, especially when they are quite long and therefore when the electronic board must be placed high over the base of the frame which contains it, to allow a precise application of the blocking screws, which is often carried out with the aid of robots, eliminating any need for corrections, in order to reduce assembly costs.
Presently, the metal frame of common personal computers has a wide opening on one side, closed by a sheet element called "board panel", having a box-like shape and equipped with a number of holes and slots. Its construction still requires the wide opening on its frame, the making of a separate steel sheet box-like structure and their coupling and fixing together by welding. All this constitutes a complex process which takes part in the definition of the global high cost of the frame.